


Dreaming of the Perfect Reality

by gingayellow



Series: Multiversal Constant [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BIG SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, M/M, Tags will be edited 1-2 weeks after S3 has dropped, i kid you not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Getting the reality you want takes time, and determination. [Shiro/Keith, BIG SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3. Warnings/notes are in the header for the fic, which again, HAS BIG SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3. You have been warned. ;;]





	Dreaming of the Perfect Reality

Title: Dreaming of the Perfect Reality  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith (more implied atm)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Brainwashing mentions  
Notes: I just finished season 3 in one go, and I really, really needed to write some Sven fic, and figure out where/how the others fit in this world. So! It's Sven and Akira here obvi, with Sven/Akira. Again, big old spoilers for Season 3. (So I'm making the white space bt my header and the fic longer than usual, in case you decide to not read just yet!)

 

 

\--

Space Hospital, and Doctor Hys, had patched Sven up right away. His only regret was that he hadn’t been able to offer the young man in blue concrete evidence that yes, he was fine.

Well, no. There was another regret. But that had been part of Sven’s core being for so long, it (almost) didn’t hurt anymore. He had made a mistake, and he was going to fix it. That was all.

“Slav.” His leader’s tiny arms were full of various gizmos that if Hiroshi or his twin sister Hitomi were here right, would be geeking out over. “Were you able to—”

“I did say it was the best reality, my boy,” Slav assured him, not looking from his work. “However, it’s a reality that we’re still in the progress of fulfilling, so…”

“So don’t get my hopes up,” Sven finished for him. They were words he’d hear many, many times, and he was tired of it. “You keep talking about changing reality, but when will we actually do that?” 

“Sven.” Slav abandoned his work, one hand on Sven’s shoulder. “Think of you and Akira’s… situation as a big math equation that you got hideously wrong.”

Sven frowned. “I hated math in school.”

“Then some teacher did you wrong and made you hate the most beautiful thing in the multiverses, but I digress. You have to fix every wrong variable before you have the correct solution. Otherwise, it will still be wrong.” Slav scrunched his beak up. “We solved for ‘x’ today. Now we have to solve for ‘y’ and ‘z.’ And possibly the other twenty-three letters.”

“Okay.” That made sense. It was all part of fixing what had happened. “I just. I hate seeing him like this, Slav.” Akira had been the best the Guns of Gamora had to offer. Life and power and warmth in the shape of a young man. But the Empress Allura had captured him, and…

“Hey.” Slav nudged him. “I bet Akira would love a visit from his man, hunh?”

“He doesn’t think of me like that, anymore,” Sven reminded him. “But yes, I should see him.”

\--

“Sven.” Akira didn’t move from the couch, but he looked concerned. “Slav said you were injured.”

“And Hys fixed me up,” Sven assured him. He took a seat next to Akira. “We had a few unexpected surprises, but we got what we came for.”

Akira smiled. “I’m glad. Something new happened while you were away.”

“Really? What?”

Akira’s smiled seem to grow bigger, but maybe that was just Sven’s wishful thinking. “I got mad at you for leaving without telling me for two whole minutes.”

“That’s great! And, um, sorry.” Sven ruffled Akira’s hair. “I shouldn’t have worried you like that.”

“It’s fine. I don’t feel mad anymore. Or anything else.”

“I’m sorry,” Sven said again, for something else this time. Hand trembling, his fingers hovered over the implant. Akira was fighting it as best he could, but he needed help. “Slav found the parts we needed. It’s now only a matter of time until you’re free. I promise.”

\--

Final Notes: Hys=Nanny, Hiroshi=Pidge iirc (although he's the Matt here, with Hitomi as VLD Pidge/Katie)


End file.
